Francois Turbot
Francois Turbot is one of the PAW Patrol's closest friends and a human character on the Nick Jr. series PAW Patrol. He is voiced by Peter Cugno. Francois is Cap'n Turbot's cousin and research partner. He has a thick French accent and often uses French phrases in place of English words. He is sometimes self-centered and loves to show off, but he also cares deeply for animals and his friends. Appearance Francois has fair skin and long, brown hair. He has a goatee and a pencil moustache. He wears circular glasses with purple lenses at almost all times, and his standard outfit consists of a red-and-white shirt, a blue beret, blue jeans and brown loafers. Personality Francois is a zoologist with a wide range of talents. He specialty is herpetology, as he is an expert when it comes to reptiles and cares for several species. Though he can get competitive with Cap'n Turbot when it comes to documenting wildlife, they both share a passion for animals. They also have a common interest in some related fields like paleontology. Francois lives at Seal Island in the lighthouse. Before the events of the series, he did not stay in Adventure Bay and instead lived in France. He has retained many traits from his old home country, such as his accent, vocabulary, and clothing style. He has a habit of replacing English words with their equivalent phrases in French, especially cognates. Francois and Cap'n Turbot are cousins. They have a grandmother named Tilly Turbot and an unseen grandfather known only as Grandpapa. Francois has many pet reptiles that he cares for and keeps in a green truck: Jimmy the crocodile, Xander the chameleon, Ebenezer the turtle, and a pair of water snakes. His favorite accessory is his red-and-blue camera, which he uses to take photographs of wildlife in all kinds of different locations. He calls it his "special underwater, high-def, hi-fi, wi-fi, can't-miss camera." It is very valuable and high-quality, equipped with many features that make it usable on land and underwater. It takes such great pictures that Cap'n Turbot sometimes uses Francois' camera by himself as well. Relationships * Cap'n Turbot - Francois often acts as a sidekick-like figure to Cap'n Turbot. He is almost always seen alongside his cousin, despite how the two argue about many things. Francois tends to put his needs before the captain's, and is the only resident of Adventure Bay who calls his cousin by his first name, Horatio. * The PAW Patrol - Francois is a good friend of the PAW Patrol pups and Ryder. They rescue Francois and Cap'n Turbot on a regular basis. Skye is particularly fond of him and says, "Poor Francois!" whenever he is in danger. * Mayor Goodway - Francois and Mayor Goodway interact occasionally. In "Pups Save a Big Bone," Cap'n Turbot introduces the mayor to Francois, who nervously laughs in her presence. In "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker," Mayor Goodway invites the town to watch Francois walk a tightrope between the bridge and the Lookout. She says to the townspeople, "Francois puts the adventure in Adventure Bay!" Trivia *Francois' camera is blue and red in most episodes. However, it is yellow in "Pups Save the Turbots" and partly orange in "Pups Save the Diving Bell." Gallery PAW_Patrol_Francois_Turbot_Tightrope_Walker.png PAW-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-and-Francois-pad.jpg|The Turbots' 2D designs PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Marshall.png|Francois with Marshall PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Tightrope.png|Francois as a tightrope walker PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Flounder.png|Francois steering the Flounder PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye.png|Francois playing volleyball PAW-Patrol-Smug-Captain-Turbot-with-Francois.jpg|Francois upset with his cousin PAW-Patrol-Francois-Turbot-superhero.jpg|Francois as a superhero PAW-Patrol-Francois-Turbot-spiderweb.jpg|Francois stuck to a spiderweb PAW-Patrol-Francois-Turbot-penguin.png|Francois in a penguin suit PAW-Patrol-Francois-Turbot-sad.png|Francois sad PAW-Patrol-Francois-Turbot-happy.jpg|Francois talking to Ryder PAW-Patrol-Francois-lava.jpg|Francois avoiding lava PAW-Patrol-Francois-and-Captain-Turbot-without-glasses.png|The Turbots without glasses PAW-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-and-Francois-temple.jpg|The Turbots stuck in an ancient temple PAW-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-and-Francois-sunset.png|The Turbots at sunset Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:PAW Patrol Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Characters with glasses